I love you, you dumb ass!
by LexyCollins
Summary: Reid has the perfect plan to tell his true feelings to Tyler. He's going to sing for the boy as an act to win him over. Too bad Tyler isn't getting the hint! SLASH R/T.


I'm new to all this fanfiction thing so please don't flame me. I'll appreciate any feedback and keep in mind while you read this that I don't have a beta-reader so it might me kinda suck-ish to you. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, just writing what came to mind. I also don't own the song.

Warnings: SLASH

* * *

Reid Garwin was a nervous wreck.

He was sweating nonstop, he felt faint and he was pretty damn sure that he was going to throw up his dinner. Reid cursed under his breath, damning his self for the stunt that he was about to perform. He couldn't be_ normal_ for once and just come out with it. No he had to do it in front of strangers and most likely make an ass of himself. Reid sighed to himself; it was too late to back out now.

He stepped onto the brand new stage Nicky had installed into his bar. An anonymous caller kept on harassing the bar owner to install the stage into his bar, claiming that Nicky would get a shit load of money. At first Nicky was against it until one lovely afternoon when he received a generous amount of cash.

Guess who the anonymous caller was.

Reid grabbed his guitar and turned around towards the coward. He spotted Tyler in the mass of people and smiled. He could have sworn that the younger boy smiled back at him. Sitting next to him was Pogue and a very drunken Caleb pasted out on top of Chase. Reid smirked; he had made sure Caleb got as drunk as possible for more than just one reason.

Reid decided that he had stalled more than enough and that it was time to bring his master plan to action. He grabbed the microphone next to him and started to sing...

_So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the high wire_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when __I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with) _

Reid grinned mentally; he could tell that Tyler was confused by the song that he picked out. The boy was staring hard at him, searching him for something. Reid's only response was to look him in the eye, hoping that he could see the emotion in them.

_Out the many broken back doors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down from the thrones without leaving any windows,  
But you drown in a piece for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then its gone the hit and run the tactless one has a short life_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)_

Reid was going to make sure that they make love very soon (like today soon). He's been holding back for a long ass time now and he wouldn't wait anymore. Besides the song won't sound right if they didn't have a little physical fun.

__

Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right  
Give me that feeling every night  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understands me  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
now someone understand me _

Everyone in the bar was shouting cries of approval for Reid's song. Reid ignored them all and went straight for Tyler's table. Reid sat as closely as he could next to Tyler without being on top on him. "So what did you think about the song _baby_?"

Tyler was taken surprise by the sudden closeness that he didn't properly register what the blond said . "I thought it was great. So who's the lucky girl?" Tyler asked with a fake smile. Deep down Tyler was hurt; he had formed feelings for his best friend over the years and even though he thought it was selfish of him, he was starting to feel horrible. He should be happy for his friend but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Reid stared at him for a large amount of time, not believing what he was hearing. He thought he had made it clear to the younger boy. He mentally sighed to himself and decided to make it crystal clear to him.

"It's a boy"

"What?" Tyler asked, hoping that he was hearing right. If Reid was in love with a guy than there may still some hope for him left. Pogue knew where this was going and decided to make his escape as quickly and (quietly) as possible. Chase knew what was coming as well and tried to shake Caleb awake. Caleb looked at him bleary for awhile until he gave Chase the biggest grin he has ever seen on a person. Caleb was about to speak but Chase made a motion for him to be quiet; Caleb's only response was to pout.

Chase sighed, lifted the younger boy up and half dragged him out of the bar (while Caleb was too busy talking drunkenly about tacos). Reid stared at them as they left trying to obtain enough courage to face Tyler again.

Reid slowly turned his head to face Tyler. Not expecting to see his hopefully future lover upset. The blond decided to move an inch or two away from the younger man, and cleared his throat unnecessarily loud. Tyler looked up at Reid, his mood down just by the mere thought of Reid being with another man. It made him physically sick.

"I'm going to give you a few clues on my mystery man Ty" Reid said when the burnette had finally looked him in the eyes. Tyler nodded as he tried to push the hope away before he ended up hurting himself.

"OK, he's a Burnett and has baby blue eyes with beautiful pale skin"

Tyler tried to repress the deep jabs of jealously brewing inside the pit of his stomach. He shakes his head, signaling that he didn't know the boy yet.

"He's a swimmer and has an amazing body. He loves to eat breakfast for dinner and dinner in the morning"

Now Tyler just felt wronged. Reid's crush and himself where very similar. The brunette shakes his head again. He was slightly surprised to see Reid faraway as if was thinking about his _sweet heart_. Tyler almost gagged.

" He's kind and he's always by my side. He defends me even though I'm dead wrong; hell the kid takes the blame for half the stuff I do! He's... my best friend" at this the blond looked directly at Tyler.

The green eyed monster was invading every single part of his body and the huge lump in the back of his throat wasn't making Tyler feel any better. Dammit _he_ was Reid's best friend and he'll be fucked sideways before he'll let some ditzy idiot take away _his_ Reid.

Tyler shakes his head once again while plotting an easy way to kill someone. Chase could probably help him, rumor has it that he's an expert. Yes with Reid's crush out of the way than the blond had no chose but to run into Tyler's arms. Victory would be his... the evil green monster had to go. Tyler was saved from his murderous musing when he heard a frustrated sigh coming from his blond friend.

"Dammit Tyler, I love you, you moron!"

Said burnette was stunned into silenace. Tyler quickly questioned his friend on his recent confession.

"I said I love you... dumbass" Reid mumbled suddenly feeling embarrassed. Tyler grinned and grabbed the front of older's boys shirt and pulled them close enough to be face to face. Their lips centimeter's apart.

"I love you too, you jackass"

Reid grinned uncontrollably when both their lips met.


End file.
